So Andy Sachs, what are you waiting for…Cupids?
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andrea is the only one of her assistant's to ever give Miranda, a Valentine's Day Gift.
1. Chapter 1

So Andy Sachs, what are you waiting for…Cupids?

Cupids and heart-shaped chocolate boxes and keeping florists in business with the romantic and corny hook up or pick up day of February 14, is and was a miserable day indeed for singles like Andy, who found it to be an interminable blizzard of flowers and candy and bullshit all around her office place.

Sure, the 14th of February seems happy and harmless, just another day, a day of flowers delivered with silly greeting cards sent, along with being dragged to shameless rom-coms or out to obligatory dinner dates and candy hearts with words of 'Be Mine' and red, lots and lots of red didn't interest or disturb her morning work day as she continued typing away at her desk.

Andy knew one thing this morning, nobody was sending her flowers.

Nate was long gone, in Boston. Andy was really happy without him, no more hair in the sink or leaving the toilet seat up.

Lowenstein on her left who wrote on City Life noticed along with Mazzaro in Culture and LoPietro in Features, glanced at their newest writer by five months was working this morning at her desk, with missing flowers.

''Sachs you want to _save_ some work for the rest of us.'' Jenny LoPietro teased her, leaning her folded arms on Andy's cubicle.

Andy looked up from her screen. ''I'll try.''

''Chocolate jalapeno?''

Andy declined, shaking her paper bag of breakfast. Just a little something she picked up. Happy it didn't have hearts on it or was red.

''Stress eating Sachs. So any plans tonight with anybody special?'' Lowenstein asked, looking back at her sent flowers from her husband, Eric. He still had no clue she hated gerberas. She only mentioned it a hundred times.

Damn it, that meant she'd have to have sex with Eric tonight.

Fine. He was having her in flannel that smelled like Snuggle detergent, like it or not. There was no way she could get a leg wax appointment at lunch time.

Andy stapled a copy memo she'd printed out. ''No. Just me and my remote.''

Andy vowed on the way in to work on the subway, she was having an evening in.

No way was she was going out and being given looks of what a loser being all alone at a table for one tonight surrounded by couples at tables for two, all around her, on this Valentine's.

Lowenstein noticed Andy decline a heart shaped donut from one colleague. Declining a melt –in- your -mouth donut joy. Something was wrong with Sachs? Was she coming down with something?

'' So no flowers and no Valentine's date with a hunky dunky Mr Right?'' LoPietro smirked.

''Or is it an Ms Right for you?'' Deb, Debra Mazzaro came up, she was curious about their newest work colleague.

Andy's mouth dropped open. What did Mazzaro mean by that, an Ms Right for her?

How did Debra know that about her? Nobody knew that. Andy was not coming out to her office at The Mirror first, no first, it would be to her parents.

Playing that scenario in her head still made Andy wince. Almost hearing them now. At why the sudden about change in sexual attraction, her Mom would ask being supportive.

Was it the GI Joe at Christmas? Wonder Woman pj's or joining the Possums varsity soccer.

Andy would tell them, it was because her heart, it was in the shape of one white haired Editor. Irretrievably so.

She was bent over backwards in love with Miranda. Andy was the heels over head completely and had no chance with Miranda Priestly.

Deb gave a genuine smile at Andy. ''Andy. Relax. I'm not judging. Fluidity in dating and love life, is great! Just so you know, you stare at your last boss, The Dragon Lady, a lot when she's in the Social Page and at events. Just saying.''

Andy flushed at Deb's words. Mazzaro had seen her, watching Miranda last week at an event Andy was forced to attend with Deb by John their Editor, an evening Andy had wanted to skip.

Miranda was there that night. She didn't even look at her.

Still bothering her. Didn't Miranda see her there? For a moment, Andy thought that Miranda was watching her. Andy glanced back and saw Miranda engrossed with some well-known socialite philanthropist, wishful thinking Sachs as Andy left early.

''Tell me, what's it like?''

Andy stopped typing. ''Like?''

Wanting something you can never have. Never get to call Miranda, hers. Bleak, unrequited, it was never going to happen. Not after walking away from Paris. Miranda didn't even like her much.

If at all.

Her blue eyes of seething disdain on Andy often, okay all the time, which made Andy know, these feelings she had for her, weren't mutual.

Except the reference she gave, that wasn't like Miranda at all, doing that for her, which honestly still confused the hell out of Andy and it was not like Miranda was really super friendly across the street when Andy saw her and waved.

Andy knew she saw her, but typical Miranda, she barely acknowledged her existence.

''Working at Runway for _her_.''

''I wasn't at Runway long.'' Andy used this excuse many times to John to avoid talking about her last boss. Lots at The Mirror joked that Andy must have lost neutrons working in fashion.

''Not long. Figures. Nobody lasts with Priestly. You worked for her as her assistant. Right?

Andy nodded at this. That she was.

''That must be worth a memoir. Is it true her head spins around when she ices you with a look?'' Andy stiffened.

'' That, she demands coffee every hour and threw one cup out her window, on the 17th floor. It gave some pedestrian third degree burns on his head.'' Mazzaro mused out.

Lowenstein's eyes crinkled. ''I heard that La Priestly is so picky about her Starbucks that it's chauffeured to her. Half a block away. Also she's stuck up and uptight.''

LoPietro shook her head. ''Uptight. Try frigid is what I heard from Tim who covered her divorce. Tomlinson was the last hubby, some Wall Street big shot, Priestly probably faxed him instructions on how to approach her in the bedroom. Can you imagine sex with her, it would be like an air traffic controller.''

''Mix Xanax and vodka and close your eyes and think of chiffon last season, Priestly.'' LoPietro and Lowenstein snorted.

Andy heckles were up. What LoPietro just said wasn't funny about Miranda.

Miranda and Stephen were over. Andy knew that. It was made final three weeks ago. Miranda was no longer married to that douche nozzle.

Miranda was a divorcee and single again.

Terrific.

All this last week, Andy desperately hoped she wouldn't see some eligible billionaire with her on his arm, one of Town & Country's eligible bachelors. It was only a matter of time and Andy was still bracing herself to that, it would happen soon.

Than Andy would know she and Miranda were never happening.

''Did she make you alphabetize her Manolas or Choo's?'' LoPietro seriously asked Andy.

'' Did you encounter her kids, redheads. Bet her Obgyn on delivering them, said good luck with them, and twins too, probably spoiled brats. Spawns of Runway's Beelzebub.''

Andy squared her shoulders. Cassidy and Caroline weren't that bad.

Sure once, ages ago, they pranked her but Andy liked them.

They were both incredibly bright and biting like their Mom but also sweet kids.

She still kept up with them through emails, Cassidy always hinted at how their Mom was. At least Andy had an idea of how Miranda was, both girls shared with Andy a few glimpses of someone who was not in any way like Runway's Miranda.

Since leaving Miranda in October, Andy was sent lots of photos along with emoticons of what was going on in the Priestly household.

Andy still grinned, biting her lip, she honestly had no idea Miranda liked Bon Jovi.

Miranda didn't have a clue, it was her by her username, and suspected Miranda must just think she was in the twin's grade and classes.

It made it harder for Andy to get over her boss, by getting these candid photos Caroline shared.

''I wonder if it's true she took them to NY Fashion week at 8 weeks. Talk about not leaving work even during maternity.''

'' Cut it out. Miranda Priestly has an amazing business mind and yeah she's a boss that demands the best in her staff. She's brilliant at her job. She's a visionary and legend in fashion. That's not someone to put down. She loves her kids. So don't talk about her like that around me.''

Deb shook her head at Andy. ''Man, she really did a number on you, didn't she?''

LoPietro snorted out. ''Priestlyitis.''

Andy slid her glasses back up on her nose. Why did Deb, even bring Miranda up? Now her day was ruined. Tabbing out her newest draft on a youth centre that was in need of city funding, on her keyboard forcefully.

''I wonder if anybody would send her a Valentine?'' Lowenstein mused out loud. ''She can't keep 'em married to her. Like a rapping Cupid pig or a strip o' gram or one of those cute teddy bears that sing.''

LoPietro cracked up. ''They'd be crazy or have to bronze their balls.''

''No antifreeze them.'' Debra interjected.

Andy didn't have balls to be bronzed or antifreeze and was by all accounts and by her family history, certifiably sane and she had done just that, once. Given Miranda a Valentine, last Valentine's.

Like an idiot.

''Why don't you quit it about Miranda's sex life and kids ok. Go back to fawning over bouquets that mean you'll have to sleep with your hairy ass husbands or boyfriends, oh I really don't envy that, what is it five minutes or less.

Who when it comes to romance are lost, just a useless bunch of chromosomes in boxers! My batteries included love life satisfies me more, these cards should say ''Cupid, Cupid f*ck me stupid!''

Lowenstein narrowed her eyes on Andy being touchy about Miranda Priestly and panning her hubby Eric's wrong pick of daisies.

''Well, don't shit on my or Jenny's Valentine's, just because you converted to some warped brand of can't get any from the dragon, romantic atheism.''

Last year, Andy didn't hate Valentine's like she did right now, with vehemence, it was just the whole day rubbed her the wrong way, it just happened, developed all because she'd given a Valentine once to Miranda.

Her last.

 _Andy always did this on this day on Valentine's. Just because she was working here at a fashion magazine as a lowly second assistant didn't mean she wasn't not going to not do this on Valentine's Day._

 _Runway wasn't exactly decorated for cupid._

 _A few clackers took some dried dark chocolate cranberries in small red bags, Andy gave out happily on the way up._

 _Likening it to grazing gazelles or anxious giraffes._

 _Maybe it was because of her innate good nature or perky outlook on life, grinning as the elevator door closed on Security she brought in, a couple of donuts with heart sprinkles on them._

 _Nate was such a jerk, accusing her of being enslaved to Runway. She was not becoming a clacker, she was just trying to be really good at her new job._

 _Be indispensable to Miranda._

 _She was not drinking the Kool aid. Andy's brows came together. Nate was wrong. Lily was wrong and so was Doug._

 _Andy over a cold Bud, last night denied it adamantly at Bubby's, which led to a full out argument with Nate, walking home to their place on Broome._

 _She wasn't going to just quit. She was starting to like working here._

 _One year with Miranda was worth it._

 _Slipping it out, onto her desk. Her work colleague, the edgy redhead with bright green blue eyeshadow didn't look up from typing. ''What is that?''_

 _Staring at the red wrapped things with alarm. Geez' hadn't Emily heard of Valentine's Day? Andy was pretty sure it was observed over the pond, in the UK._

'' _This is for you. Emily.''_

 _Emily gaped. That was unexpected and almost nice of Andrea. Not that she'd ever admit it._

 _Stammering out to the brunette. ''Oh. That's quite thoughtful of you.'' Emily rarely bonded with co-workers. Andrea niceness was gnawing on her, wearing her down, pretty soon she'd start smiling at Andrea and that was never going to happen._

 _Poking at the little hearts wrapping paper with her metallic nail._

'' _Nigel's diabetic.'' Filling Andy in on that. Shame, buying one for him. She'd just have to take it for Serena._

 _Andy held it up. ''This. It's for Miranda.''_

 _Emily looked like she was decompressing. Staring goggled eyed at the offensive red parcel that no did not have a heart shaped card attached, McQueen help her it was addressed to Miranda. ''Andréa we don't ever give Miranda gifts. Bin it.''_

 _Andy scrunched up her face disappointed, but she'd chosen this gift and bought this for Miranda as a token of goodwill to her boss, it was a Sachs tradition. She always gave something on Valentine's Day to lots of people around her._

 _To teachers every year since kindergarten. Everybody at the Northwestern Journal when she was its Editor. Her neighbour this morning loved what she gave. The guy at her bodega, he liked it._

'' _Emily I'm not throwing it out. I'll just give this to Miranda, when I see her or let me just go and leave it on her desk.''_

 _Emily opened her mouth, looking as if Andy was gifting Miranda mouse droppings. ''No! You will not give that to Miranda.''_

'' _Give me what?''_

 _Emily squeaked out. ''Miranda.'' Trying to push it out of view and out of Miranda's sight. Fast._

 _She saw it. Blue eyes flickering down on it, laying on Andrea's desk._

 _Miranda with a manicured nail, fingered it with her name on it. It was red. Tilting her head. Miranda had a strange expression on her face, Andy had never seen before._

'' _This. Miranda.''_

 _Andy began stammering, feeling stupid all of sudden, holding it out. Maybe this was a better idea for Andy's nice elderly neighbour, Mrs Gundy not her boss. Not that Miranda was old or sweet like Mrs Gundy._

 _What the hell had she been thinking, she just wanted to be nice and give Miranda a valentine?_

 _Just because. For absolutely no reason except Andy was nice._

 _Andy stood there. Miranda took it from her._

 _Andy received in reply only a ''Hmmm.'' From the inscrutable white haired Editor._

 _Tell her, Miss Ohio didn't bake for her. Holding it in her hands wordlessly, Miranda was never lost for words. Not till Andrea._

 _This was from Andréa. Who used words like scooch over in the cafeteria, Miranda had been told by Nigel. Wore polyblend for a month. She thought Proenza Schouler was a woman._

 _Was sent a bizarre basket of Ewoks one afternoon from her Mother. For her first NY job._

 _Had a Fishseddys mug, with a phrase she thought was crass._

 _Had a goofy grin on her face all the time. Not to her per se, it was usually an expression of wide eyes of sheer panic of what on earth would she'd ask her to do next. Miranda saw that expression often when all she asked was for things done to help her run her magazine._

 _Plucking at the red bow strangely._

 _Emily was holding her breath, sputtering nervously out. ''Miranda I'll just take that for you, let me just trash that.''_

'' _Emily stop breathing loudly like a racehorse. Bring me that paper I was reading two weeks ago in the car.''_

 _Unlacing the red bow. No other assistant had ever done this before. Why Miranda wondered was there a shiver of a thrill pulsing through her. Stephen's gifts never did this to her._

 _It was wrapped tacky. It had little hearts on it._

 _Unwrapping it slowly in front of Andy who was really starting to feel, probably how one felt, waiting for the guillotine or a firing squad. Clammy hands, anxious. Would Miranda fire her?_

 _Would she do that, for valentining her. She couldn't be that mean. Could she?_

 _Andy mentally prepared, she'd have to get a cardboard box from the mail room._

'' _Why are you giving me this?'' Miranda's arched brow rose elegantly on Andy._

 _Andy opened her mouth, rambling. '' I just thought, I'd wish you a Happy Valentine's Day. I always give something like this to everybody I'm working with and with you-you being my boss and we work together, so here you go and again Happy Valentine's Day Miranda.''_

 _Smiling weakly at her, perspiring as Miranda looked at it then back at her._

 _Ivory fingers revealed a teddy bear holding a heart._

 _Andy saw it first. Her brown eyes grew wide in horror. No. No. No._

 _Then she heard it sing._

 _Nate!_

 _She was going to kill Nate, with what the red bow and heart had on it. Not XOXO on the ribbon but Kiss Me. It was singing, a favourite song of Andy's._

 _He did this to embarrass her._

 _Nate was a jerk, him and his stupid comment accusing her last night that she had some crush on Miranda was crazy. She did not have a crush. Nate was wrong about that. She did not have feelings for Miranda._

 _No way._

 _Miranda was relentless and Miranda was a piece of work and was like nothing she'd ever encountered before. Miranda was also anal really anal about her coffee temperature._

 _Half the time to Andy, Miranda was a manicured bitch to her and everybody in her general vicinity._

 _No. Andy didn't want Miranda. Not ever in her bed and Nate implying Andy had a girl crush was out of line. What would Nate accuse her of next, wanting to have a threesome with the security guys downstairs because of giving them heart sprinkled jelly donuts and a smiling 'good morning.'_

 _Swallowing loudly, Andy's mouth was dry and felt like it was stuck with cement at the singing and Kiss Me ribbon, Nate the asshole had switched her gift on her, it was not funny, she could see Nate plotting this, as Andy cringed, hearing the last chord of ''Hungry Eyes.'' Belted out._

 _Andy knew Miranda wasn't deaf. Nate frying burgers at Bubby's was a dead man tonight._

 _Miranda saw it on the ribbon and held heart. 'Kiss Me.' she couldn't miss it._

 _It stopped singing. Was this a joke on her? Narrowed blue eyes, studying Andrea who looked nauseous._

'' _Kiss me?'' Miranda repeated this._

 _Miranda was holding it still to her, moving closer to Andy whose collarbone contracted at her so close, that Andy could make out all the limpid shades of blue of her eyes, which were vivid and locked on hers._

 _Plumbing the depths of Miranda's eyes, Andy found no glint or gleam of warmth or humour in them about this gift goof up._

 _HR would probably be instructed to ban her from walking along 49_ _th_ _by Miranda's explicit orders._

 _Approaching Andy who was standing at her desk._

 _She wasn't going to kiss her. Was she? Andy wet her lips, waiting._

 _She wouldn't, would she?_

 _Miranda's mouth curved and was near her ear. Andy gulped. Her heart beating out of her chest._

'' _This is quite a quaint…'' Miranda's ivory fingers traced the stuffed animal, staring at Andy hard.'' little saccharine Cincinnati custom of yours. This gift of yours…Miranda sneered out…''has disrupted and disturbed something I value, work and I've never had that happen at Runway before you and I expect this to never occur again. Am I understood.''_

 _Miranda spoke coolly and waspish in a tone that told Andy she thought it was a big joke._

 _On her._

 _It wasn't._

 _Andy's hope of a kiss not that she wanted a kiss from Miranda, thudded, she blushed, wilting at her words._

 _It wasn't like Andy disrupted the office pulling a John Cusack with a boom box and Peter Gabriel blasting._

 _Tilting her head away, her lip curling._

'' _Miranda please, that isn't what I meant to give you.''_

 _Miranda turned back to Andy, steeling herself, about to fire her. These big brown eyes were not swaying her. Miranda would not tolerate being made a joke of by an ugly sweater wearing millennial._

'' _See this is mine and I have yours at home.'' Wanting to desperately blurt out please don't fire me, resisting that urge to grovel at her Louboutin heels._

'' _This is yours?'' Miranda spoke sharply. Inflecting a tone that told Andy she was in deep trouble._

 _Wade carefully Sachs, Andy's had to explain fast._

 _Andy saw it also in the parcel. Squaring her shoulders, her face red. ''Miranda is there also a squeezy bottle in the gift, the label says 'Licking syrup for naked scrabble.' Andy bit her cheek mortified._

 _Digesting Andrea's words as she found and held up the bottle._

 _Miranda gradually found her voice._ '' _Yes.''_

'' _This is not for me?'' Miranda held it up. For a moment her eyes were wide then in seconds, her blue eyes narrowed on the irritating brunette._

'' _No. It's not, I swear. Please believe me Miranda. I do have something for you. Nate did this, he's who I live with, he goes to work at 4 in the morning lately and he gave me that. Miranda, I love Dirty Dancing you know the film with Baby.''_

 _Andy stammered out nervously under Miranda's intense blue eyes piercing into her. ''Nobody puts Baby in the corner.''_

 _Miranda snapped. ''Andrea. Even I am aware of the scenes in that film. Do explain to me, why I have a singing teddy bear and syrup meant to be licked off?'' Icily smiling at Andrea's gall._

'' _I was rushing this morning and I had yours near it. I grabbed it. This is what I got for you. Here. See.''_

 _Andy had sent a picture to Nigel. Nigel sent back his support that he hoped she liked lining up in the unemployment line. Showing Miranda on her phone, a teddy bear with a heart with XOXO. Miranda stared, this wasn't a joke. Andy missed her blush at the bottle she still held wordlessly in her manicured hand, turning away from Andy and walking to her office._

'' _Andrea.'' Pausing in the door, staring back at Andy for a long time._

'' _Yes Miranda.'' Expecting a final curt dismissal of Miranda's cold voice telling her. ''Your fired.'' Over the syrup._

'' _This is your.'' Holding it out curtly._

 _Andy took it with crimson cheeks as their fingers brushed._

 _Miranda tried to not stare at Andrea too long._

 _Puritan Midwesterners she mused. Not even with Stephen was she ever kinky like her assistant was._

 _Andy was still standing there, wordlessly, splaying her hand that Miranda had touched and holding the squeezy bottle in a white knuckled death grip of humiliation._

'' _Andrea? Is it beyond your ability as an assistant to accomplish the task of bringing me, my coffee.''_

 _Andy scurried out to fetch coffee. Exhaling out, as she rushed to the elevator, relieved she wasn't fired. At least for the moment._

 _Slipping down into her modern leather chair still stunned by it. This. Was not for her but Andrea had something for her. Bought her a Valentine's._

 _Miranda massaged her temple, she couldn't take it back what she'd just said. Accusing Andrea of disturbing her office._

 _Why the hell did she say that? What was it about Andrea that made her say things like that? They just flew acerbically out of her mouth all the time with Andrea around her._

 _Refusing to call her Andy. Miranda stubbornly refused to do that. Forming her mouth into a reptilian smile, mocking those chirpy words of 'Everyone calls me Andy.'_

 _Well Miranda was not everybody. Her way, she enunciated Andrea fit in Miranda's mouth._

 _Their eyes meeting a lot made her tense and aware. Andrea just being Andrea was the only person to bring this out in her._

 _Ivory fingers stroked it. It was very sweet and very unprofessional. Still, she should have said thank you, to her._

 _Shaking her white head at 'Start with nipples syrup'._

 _Stephen usually sent the obligated and expected two dozen red roses which arrived late this afternoon. Which were very lacking to her for some reason as Miranda found herself constantly stroking the bear on her desk._

 _It wasn't meant for her. It wasn't even Steiff. It sung. It was mass manufactured and it was cutesy. Not at all what Miranda liked. Miranda was not a woman to give cutesy to._

 _She hadn't had a bear given to her since she was five and its name was Eddie, she baptised it in a puddle after her Uncle who use to give her $5 pocket money, it ended up drying on a radiator for two weeks._

 _Valentine's Day and she did not go well together._

 _There was the date who stood her up, who she spent all day at a salon getting ready for. A date who tried to cop a feel under her sweater in high school. Another time, Miranda was given another girl's flowers. Another date who brought his boyfriend out with them. That was a weird night for her._

 _She should have realised, he knew fashion as well as she did._

 _Deacon, the twins' father always had his PA chose a gift. It was always predictable, a night at The Plaza or a weekend for two in The Seychelles._

 _When she lived in Paris, working for Runway Paris, she tried to ignore Valentine's, her roommate Mary Jess was right, romance was only in her guilty pleasure, nothing could be better or finer than cranking up the old VCR and settling down with Pride and Prejudice – box set – with Colin Firth._

 _The drama. The bosoms. The breeches. The sexual tension as their eyes meet across a piano forte._

 _Could Mr Collins be any more slimy? Singling out Lizzie as his wife, a_ _nd then there's the wet shirt scene. Frankly it's almost too much to endure!_

 _A Pemberley marathon. All six hours of it and then cheer at the end as Miss Elizabeth Bennet tells Mr Darcy that her feelings towards him are very changed indeed._

 _Why couldn't Stephen set off sparks like that in her with sexually charged bickering and bantering with soft eyes on hers? She liked deep brown eyes._

 _Stephen's were just plain hazel._

 _Mary Jess was right. Love like that was in movies, not likely to happen in real life. Miranda's other guilty pleasures were a great many things._

 _Things, Stephen didn't know or care about._ _  
_ _  
_ _Bubble Baths by candlelight._

 _Reading bodice-ripping historical romances._

 _Brownies warm from the oven with a scoop of Häagen Dazs coffee ice cream._

 _Fig rolls._

 _Eating Smuckers Goobers from the jar. Cassidy and Caroline only knew that._

 _Dancing to Bon Jovi and Bruce Springsteen on full volume in her kitchen._

 _Truffle fries._

 _Being wrapped in a warm blanket while sitting in front of the fire and sipping hot chocolate._

 _Indulging in not working on The Book for one night._

 _Filling a trolley at a garden centre with plants with beautiful flowers for no reason or occasion. She did that a lot in Paris at the Marche aux Fleurs._

 _Not letting Cara or an assistant do the weekly shop._

 _The William Lawson great scotch commercial with the broken car and loaning kilts so chivalrously in the rain storm, always made her naughtily chuckle._

 _Watching that Christmas comedy classic favourite of her Bobbsey's. 'Titanic'. With Leonardo DiCaprio and his amazing acting eyebrows. Sitting there willing the ship to miss the iceberg._

 _Although she'd seen it at least 25 times before, Miranda was optimistic. Thinking ''This time – maybe this time it'll miss and Jack and Rose will live happily ever after.'' Unfortunately it didn't and it sank – again. Miranda knew she should know better by now really. Vowing she wouldn't watch it next year, it's all so upsetting._

 _Stephen came to meet Miranda tonight._

 _Kissing her mouth in greeting. Miranda went rigid, Andrea's was watching but turned quickly away._

'' _What is that?'' Stephen saw it, out of place on her desk. ''Did Cassidy or Caroline give you it?'' Indicating the small teddy bear on his wife's modern glass desk. Miranda hated things like that._

'' _No. It's nothing, Stephen. A silly token.'' Miranda waved it away lightly._

'' _Something from Nigel.'' Stephen voiced. Nigel always gave Miranda silly things during the holidays._

 _Miranda didn't correct Stephen that it was from her newest assistant. Not from Nigel._

 _Miranda didn't know what to say, about it being from Andrea. Stephen didn't need to know that._

 _It meant nothing._

'' _So Rands, as promised by you, no work tonight, I booked that little place on 72_ _nd_ _we use to like remember it, when we started dating, you loved it.''_

 _Miranda inwardly sighed it was where Stephen liked not her._

 _Stephen's build moved into hers possessively. '' Maybe since Cassidy and Caroline are sleeping over at Mary Jess's with Odele, we can have a sleepover of our own, you can wear that silk chemise thing I like you in.''_

 _Stephen clasped her to him. '' I like it more slipping it off you.''_

 _Stephen's build pressed into her more, kissing her. Miranda felt it hard against her thigh._

 _Stephen's Viagra prescription was working. Oh Lucky her. Miranda dryly enthused, she only did it lately to make up for being late or missing dinner out with him or one of his firm's events he wanted her to attend that she couldn't make unless her assistants could split her in two._

 _Miranda hoped Andrea didn't hear or see this._

 _Saw over Stephen's shoulder, that Andrea was at her desk, her dark head bent, pretending not to be reading a paperback in her lap. She did that during Emily's lunch, manning the phones. Miranda noticed, Andrea was reading poems of Bukowski._

 _A week ago it was Rilke._

 _Andrea lately intrigued her._

'' _Stephen. We'll continue this later.'' Stopping Stephen from his hand running up her slit of her skirt, cupping her roughly stroking her lacy lingerie._

 _Unzipping his fly, Miranda saw this, No absolutely not happening, he was never going to talk her into sex in her office. Not with her new assistant whose eyes bothered her, mere feet away._

'' _Not here.''_

 _Grumbling at her, brushing him away. Miranda's rules, about sex, never in the car because of Roy and now not right time. He was ready._

 _Only agreeable to do it, in their bed and with the lights off and only when her children, those brats were out._

 _Miranda schooled her face to be loving, her fingers ran along his broad shoulders._

'' _Just give me a minute.''_

 _Slipping into her executive bathroom, looking in the mirror at her reflection, turning on the sink, tonight in bed, she was not closing her eyes and letting Stephen get it over with. She was not thinking of soft sensual lips trailing along her neck again to be able to come. Which she usually faked._

 _Imagining a more lithe not hairy build pressing into her not like Stephen's_ _._

 _Miranda honestly didn't like saveloy or street hot dogs the shape of them and he always wanted his complimented about how huge it was. Grimacing Stephen's, it was like handling a Johnsonville to her._

 _That and his ego stroked. Constantly._

 _His wife was all his tonight. She better be. It was always the brats or Runway never his time with her. She put everything aside for them but not him._

 _Stephen picked it up, eyeing the stuffed animal with a smirk. Poking it. Nigel's taste in Valentine's was corny. It actually sung. Dropping it in the garbage, where it belonged._

 _Stephen was tired of doing what Miranda wanted or liked, she was his wife and he wanted her, assistant outside or not, he went to the bathroom door, trying it, and found it was locked._

 _Andy stretched and flexed her neck, she was waiting for the Book, which she always did, except Miranda was here. So was he. Twinkle pinstripe douche is what Andy named him._

 _A pompous arrogant humourless asshole. On the phone and now here in person._

 _Flickering her eyes back down as she saw him kiss Miranda._

 _Ignoring why it made her feel out of sorts. Miranda was married. Husbands kissed their wives. Andy had Nate in her life._

 _Nate, she was still so mad at him, he was sleeping on the couch for the next two months and even if he made her amazing grilled cheese sandwiches she wasn't forgiving him._

 _His stupid prank could've cost her, her job._

 _Nate lately was resentful of her work, of her not making time for him. Andy was flat out at work, keeping up with Miranda's calls and countless errands._

 _Nate also didn't have eyes that distracted her._

 _Nate's build was not like Miranda's figure, he was goofy unlike her sharp mind, her words and hell her hair bothered Andy, so much, when she was around her._

 _Flipping a page, out of the corner of her eye, Andy saw him press into Miranda. Ugh!_

 _Looking quickly back down, annoyed Andy refocused on reading about poems of LA, hanging from trees._

 _Miranda rinsed her hands. She could do this, she just had to psych herself up for sex with Stephen. Deep down it shouldn't have to be like this. She'd have a cocktail and wine tonight during dinner._

 _Andy was still staring pretending to be engrossed in the same page for the last five minutes._

'' _Emily.'' Andy looked up from her book to him standing over her desk. Setting her bookmark on her page._

'' _I'm not Emily.'' Andy informed Stephen. ''I'm a Andy.''_

''Yeah. Emily. _Do you have condoms?''_

 _No Andy living now in the big city, did not carry around condoms on her personally or in her bag. If she was hit by a bus her mother would die if she had that in her purse._

'' _Sorry I'm all out.''_

 _Stephen reached into his wallet. Handing out a twenty to her._

'' _Emily, can you go and get some. I need them for tonight.''_

 _Andy would have to go two block s up from the building to that all night pharmacy, she didn't know why she just wanted to punch him one for no reason whatsoever._

'' _Get Durex no Trojans. Sensitive brand, Miranda's allergic to latex.''_

 _That was too personal as Andy watched Miranda elegantly stride out of her office and get her coat._

 _Stephen took back the twenty. ''I'll just get Roy to get that.''_

 _Miranda paused. ''Get what Stephen? Andrea will get whatever it is that you want.'' Looking at Andrea coldly, if Stephen wanted something like sugared nuts or pretzels or the Wall Street Journal it was Andrea's job to go get it._

 _Andy blushed as Stephen said what he wanted._

 _Andy phoned down to security. Ronny and Tom maybe they had some._

 _Miranda was going to throttle her husband tonight. Asking Andrea to get condoms. Andrea got coffee often but she was not and never would be her husband's condom gopher. She suddenly couldn't meet Andrea's eyes._

 _Ronny brought it up as Andy got it from him. ''It's all I got.'' Andy stared at it as she walked back, holding the wrappers out.''Umm here.''_

 _Stephen took them. Glow in the dark and red. How very fitting for Valentine's._

 _Miranda had pulled on her coat rigid and left without a glance to her with Stephen following her._

* * *

 _Roy hastily got her door for her. Miranda couldn't stop thinking Andrea now knew she was having sex tonight. How could Stephen ask her to get that._

 _Roy shut the door on them. He could tell Stephen had done something wrong. Again. Unlike at the Benefit he wasn't drunk._

 _Miranda suddenly scrolled through her phone. To text Andrea._

 _'No Book tonight.' M.'_

 _Andy had an good idea to why No Book was to be delivered tonight. She didn't care, it didn't bother her, and so what, that it meant that Miranda and Mr. Douche Nozzle were going to have sex._

 _Married people had sex. Single people had sex. Andy and Nate had sex, well not in a month and a half._

 _He hadn't really surprised her with anything this morning. No flowers or chocolates or breakfast in bed like his fluffy waffles._

 _That bear that almost cost her job, that singing bear Nate was going to get an earful about._

 _Andy glanced at her last email, her sister Jill. Jill thought Andy was working for a boss from hell._

 _So did their Dad and Mom. Jill lightly suggested a link, showing Andy, the local paper in Shaker Heights was hiring._ _Andy was firm in her reply. She wasn't leaving the city._

 _Shaker Heights Ohio didn't have Miranda._

 _Tonight, all Andy really wanted was a long warm shower, pull on an old t-shirt and sweats and just sink into bed and try not to think about Miranda's eyes or him kissing her and touching her like that._

 _Or him needing condoms._

 _He was all wrong for her. Why did Miranda even marry him?_

 _Closing her bag with a snap. Twinkle douche nozzle._

 _Shutting down her computer. If Andy met Miranda for a date she'd be more spontaneous, send her flowers and clues. Romance her. Bring a little corny in her life._

 _A date with Miranda and her! Andy shook that off instantly. Where in hell did that thought come from?_

 _A date with Miranda, why would she think of it. She was delirious from skipping lunch today. Yeah that was it. She needed carbs. Evil carbs that Emily shuddered at._

 _Andy got her coat, going into Miranda's office to turn the lights off, Andy stopped and saw it sticking out of the Miranda's trash can, it had been discarded in the bin. Emily was right. Miranda didn't like gifts given or was it just because it was hers._

 _Mistaken Valentine's or not._

* * *

Chewing her sausage apple cheese on an English muffin at her NY Mirror desk, scanning her emails out the corner of her eye.

One pinged in. Seeing new mail for her. Out of the corner of her eye, Andy almost began choking on her bite of late breakfast, at who it was from.

Clicking on Miranda's message.

Lingering on it. What did Miranda want? Especially today of all days. Enough Sachs, Andy scolded herself, she did not care, she stopped herself clicking the mouse.

Miranda use to be the first thing on her mind, every morning.

She'd get to it later. She was not on Priestly's leash.

It was probably some pseudo mind game about what happened in Paris. She had better things to do. Proofing a short piece for Saturday's edition that John assigned her.

Eating this delicious bite. Making important, horror film choices for tonight. Something with gore. John Carpenter would be perfect and anti-romantic.

Andy ignored it.

She was not opening it. Miranda was not at the top of her list. Not anymore.

Rummaging in her backpack busily, fingers curled around _it,_ there was her lacrosse ball for her shoulder.

Holding her MTA pass between her teeth. She needed to top it up.

Clicking on one email from her Mom, Andy's brows came together. She was too old for Snoopy Valentine's from Hallmark

There was a video of guide dogs with tiny harnesses that her Mom sent her since she trained them back in Ohio and another from Jill her sister, Andy opened it, laughing at Amy Schumacher's dark humour which was like fine sand in a salad.

Andy had lots to do at her desk, like organize her paperclips and color code her Post It notes and she being super busy, had to ask Siri weird questions. Look up kayaking in the Hudson, she'd like to try that. Maybe begin learning Sindarin on the Learning Annex.

Yup, Andy's time was pretty busy this morning. Miranda was not monopolizing it. Later she'd see what it was Miranda wanted from her.

She kept looking at _it_ in her inbox. Andy tried not to, but with a big sigh of defeat, she gave in.

Andy clicked on it from her, she lasted exactly five minutes, resisting Miranda.

She was Priestly's Pavlov. She was still so not over her.

It simply said.

 _Andrea,_

 _I regret the things I left unsaid to you. Let's meet. Tonight? Miranda._

 _P.S. Have a Happy Valentine's Day._

Brown eyes widened at those three words. Let's meet. Tonight. Swallowing hard. Miranda wanted to meet her. See her again.

Typing back with trembling long fingers. _Miranda. Sure. I would love to see you again. Tonight, what time is good for you? Where?_ Andy stopped her typing suddenly. Tapping at backspace key and deleting words on her screen quickly.

Running her fingers through her thick hair, what was wrong with her, lay down and roll over and jump through hoops why don't you Andy, a smile playing on her lips as she typed back a few sentences just to make Miranda stew.

 _Maybe I'm unavailable. Miranda. It's a busy day for me, spreading in the words of iconic Wet, Wet, Wet's hit, Love is all around._

 _Happy Valentine's Day also._

Pressing send. Holding her breath.

Drumming her long digits on her desk. Waiting for a reply.

LoPietro was right she had Priestlyitis. She had it bad.

Andy waited, her eyes kept flickering to her inbox, slumping at no response, an hour passed by. Nothing.

Andy went to go get a coffee, rushing back as it pinged.

 _My Dearest Andrea, I didn't see cupid's job advertised in the NY Times Jobs Section. How busy you must be. Destabilizing people's lives with arrows. I shall warn people to duck on Six and 49th._

Andy gulped it was a live chat IM. Her computer at work didn't have a camera. Fixing her hair even though Miranda couldn't see her. Wanting to look nice for her.

 _It is busy. I had to get the toga shortened and take archery lessons, it's been a nightmare. Grow wings. Plan flight paths over NY. All part of the job description._

Andy hit send.

 _Andrea, Grecian attire and wings for spring! Without my say so. When you've finished your duties of aiming flying arrows citywide. I want to see you. Is 8 good for you?_

Andy's name was called. Leaving her desk to go to the reception desk, she signed for it.

It was beautiful as Andy's eyes took it in. Tracing the ivory card she'd opened next.

 _For you Andy, my heart is yours._

 _XO_

 _M_

Fingering it. The small modern glass blown heart necklace, cut as if halved. If Andy was not mistaken it was featured in Runway's last issue. It came as a pair.

Miranda couldn't be in as much love with her as she was? Could she?

Did Miranda have the other half?

Was she wearing it now?

* * *

Miranda held her breath, looking out at the skyline. No response back instantly from Andrea. Mary Jess was mistaken.

She was a reading into this too much, like an old fool.

Andrea was not harbouring anything remotely like attraction for her, why would she be, Miranda had been nothing but belittling and often demanding and unfair to her.

She should never have even told her oldest friend, about Andrea or about her Valentine she snubbed, or about Paris, how the way Andrea looked at her in her suite the night before, which made her lash out and why despite feeling upset by Andrea just walking out on her and Runway, she needed to make it right and give a reference for her.

Miranda realised too late, she didn't just like Andrea around her because she was a great assistant. It wasn't only admiring her, her grace and intelligence daily. Andrea didn't just hold her interest by being so unlike any assistant she'd ever hired.

It ran deeper. Little things that made up Andrea, grew on her. Slowly happened around her.

Mary Jess had said it out loud first, she asked her over a bottle of wine and Miranda on a sofa with red rimmed eyes holding scrunched tissues caused by Stephen faxing her divorce papers. ''Mir. Do you have feelings for Andrea?''

Miranda swallowed down her wine slowly, setting it down, running her finger along the rim.

She did, her blue eyes glistening on her oldest friend. ''Yes.'' Beginning to tell her all about Andrea and the Valentine's she gave her and what happened between them in Paris.

MJ made Miranda blush at proclaiming out with a dry snort. ''So she gave you, nipple syrup in a way. So what happened to the gift?''

Miranda honestly didn't know, she had left it on her desk, that evening with Stephen went horribly, the girls got sick at MJ's and Miranda had Roy drive them to MJ's and promised Stephen a make-up night, they argued about her priorities and how involved she was with work, all the way to MJ's and she endured a seething silent Stephen with Cassy and Car sipping ginger ale with straws as she took care of both her babies as Stephen went to the spend the night in the guest room.

Flouncing away, angry with her.

By the time she slipped off her heels, it was midnight, Patricia snuffled over and joined her in bed, sharing Valentine's cuddle with her big St. Bernard, who breathed heavy and licked her face sloppily as Miranda recalled the gift, Andrea's gift, no sort of gift, she'd even called the cleaners herself, to see if they could find it, told, early the next morning, that it could not be found.

Mary Jess listened and encouraged her to call Andrea now. Told 'just call her. Tell her you like her by line, you think it's sexy.

Miranda gulped her wine down. Suggested to call her and do what? Andrea would think she's gone 730.

They'd never even talked to each other outside of Runway. Wincing how she'd belittled Andrea over a shade of blue.

Miranda knew next to nothing about Andrea.

Miranda sighed last week she saw Andrea and she didn't know what to do? How to be just herself to Andrea. Not hide behind the dragon mask. Stop self-protecting, show her, her.

Blue eyes flickered down to her Galaxy screen. Nothing.

Calling Mary Jess.

Andy took out her phone, calling Miranda's number which Andy knew was a private number, never given out not even to Irv Ravitz only to her twins and a MJ Mahoney, Andy often wondered who MJ was?

His secretary was really nice on the line.

Was he like Stephen? Andy furrowed her dark brows. Tall, salt and pepper hair, master of the universe type of guy. Often Andy heard them, they talked almost every day about anything and everything and Andy got glimpses of Miranda, the real Miranda from those conversations.

Andy was jealous as hell of Mr MJ Mahoney.

The line was busy. Disconnecting it, Andy turned back to her screen and looked it up, dialling them.

''I'd like to send a dozen roses to Miranda Priestly at Runway magazine. I liked this to go to Elias Clarke Building by noon. Please write on a card, Priestly, in my family, we send camellias for luck, roses for love. I went for the roses. Happy Valentine's Day. Andy. XO. Would you please read that back.'' Andy listened as the florist did that.

''Can you include a gift.'' Andy smiled, holding, on the line, it was their last one, and she was reminded, she had left it at the last minute, as she read off her card number, paying for it. Hung up.

Andy couldn't believe she was doing this again. Putting her heart out there.

Mary Jess had a court case in two hours. ''Miranda. I'm here. You know, I may be a senior partner able to do whatever I want but occasionally I do have a law firm to run.''

Mary Jess had got her text and rushed to come over. Trip would cover for her absence, her new assistant was reliable. He was her Labrador retriever in a suit.

Stepping inside and seeing Miranda like this. ''What did Andrea do?''

Mary Jess crossed her arms. First discovering about Andrea meaning a lot to Miranda made Mary thrilled, Miranda might finally have found somebody who actually was worth her love but being called at 11:45 on speed dial, meant one thing, what in hell did Andy Sachs say or do wrong?

The gift she'd sent as Miranda was supposed to help things along.

Trip promised he'd deliver it right about now. Miranda had no idea. Which was a good thing. She'd talk herself out of doing something like that. So MJ did it for her.

''That's it. I'm going to The Mirror and threatening _Miss Twentysomething_ brunette who looks good in jeans with the butt of a twelve year old boy with jury duty and that guaranteed will make her to take you out.''

Miranda blinked. ''Jess, she didn't do anything. Wait. How do you know Andrea has brown hair? _Have you_ …Jess have you been spying on Andrea?''

Miranda's blue eyes went wide on her friend.

'' _No_.'' Mary Jess caved at Miranda's glare. ''Fine. Yes. I checked her out, I had Trip observe her, one lunch hour. I said she was a case study. ''

Miranda was going to throttle Mary Jess.

''I didn't want her, to turn out to be a female Stephen and hurt you.'' Jess held up her hand in defence. She asked Trip, her newest assistant to follow the reporter around, Trip was young and eager to prove himself. Cute but off limits. He was only twenty-five.

Jess confessed. ''Trip followed her around just for a few days. Miranda.''

Blue eyes narrowed on her best friend. Trip? What kind of a name was that? Miranda pinched her nose bridge, she couldn't believe Jess some days.

''Trip is?''

Mary Jess smiled more at her friend. ''Trip is short for Theo William Whitford III. Triple name so Trip he likes being called. My newest assistant.'' Miranda saw it, flicker across her friend's face. Mary Jess liked him.

''I can't believe you had someone spy on Andrea? Just an hour right? Jess?''

''Fine. Andy was watched by Trip for almost a week.''

Miranda shook her head at Jess doing that for her.

'' It was for you Miranda. Do you know Andy's renting practices at her local video store? That she drinks beer from a bottle. There's more, Trip saw some dark stuff.''

''Jess. I can't believe you.'' Miranda hissed out, pausing her curiosity winning out. ''Like what?''

''Lots. She can curse in Brooklynese when she jaywalks, eats bialy, volunteers, looks dynamite in a tank top at yoga, Trip's words, she likes dogs, goes up and can't keep her hands to herself, on dating it seems your Andy's bed is quite... ''

Miranda attention was rapt.

Andrea was not her Andy, Andréa was very much single and she was very attractive and probably dated lots, with her smile and looks and being younger and single it was likely she partook in one night stands often, every night for all she knew.

Andrea had a great smile.

So her bed, it was in all probability filled as Miranda almost slumped.

She deep down hoped she didn't have sex that often and was as lonely in this city as she was.

''Quite empty. Trip assures she's not a Netflix and chill singleton or a post boned type. What that is I still have no clue. So no worries on her joining a sex addiction meeting.'' Mary Jess informed brightly.

''Good.''

''Did she say no when you asked her out?'' Mary Jess asked quietly, Miranda held it out and showed it to Mary Jess.

Taking it from her.

If this Andrea hurt Miranda, laughed at her when Miranda was putting herself out there, Mary Jess was going to march over to little Miss Illy iced expresso coffee delivered by her local deli on a Friday at 11pm and kick her not good enough for Mira, Ohioan…

Andrea just said nothing back.

 _Oh._

Mary Jess's excuses were not helping. On the subway, no signal with junkies and mole men around her, Miranda didn't like that suggestion, that was why Miranda strictly forbid the subway to nannies with her Bobbsey's and she herself had never had been on one.

Only Roy and a Mercedes were safe transportation.

''Stuck at a story.'' Miranda gave a pointed look at her.

Miranda knew Jess, didn't want to say it to her, that maybe Andrea just wasn't interested.

''Here's the plan, you forget about Andrea, I'll have Trip babysit, he loves spa nights and karaoke Grease with Odele, we're going out tonight. Wearing red. We'll only have lawyers buy us drinks and only the ones I've beat in court.''

Mary Jess warned. ''No brunettes with pretty brown eyes, phooey on them.''

Miranda groaned at saying that to Jess about Andrea's eyes.

'' Only blondes and redheads are permitted to flirt with us.''

Miranda gave a look at Jess. She'd just forget about the possibility of Andrea. Bury herself in work and the girls but not ever settle again for a Stephen.

MJ leaned closer.

'' Or not out, we stay in at yours and I order dinner through Caviar, get those truffle fries you say you never eat and we get in pj's with Odele, Cass and Car and we watch hours of rom coms plying lies to generations and criticise the actors in all love scenes. Warn them to never date.

I suspect, Tom Hanks in Sleepless in Seattle, he probably gained fifty pounds on Meg. Imagine Lucy after the honeymoon to Florence in 'While You Were Sleeping ', I bet Jack farted in his sleep.''

Mary Jess made Miranda quirk a smile.

''I say, this weekend, we sign up for Soul Cycle and you can work out, while I give myself a heart attack doing that and admiring Akin's abs and buns fresh from the bakery.''

Miranda shook her head at her oldest friend. How exactly did they become friends years ago, with so very little in common?

Mary Jess was pushier and said anything whereas Miranda was reserved and chose her words carefully.

Somehow they managed to start out as roommates, become best friends, to being pregnant at the same time to juggling Dalton's PTA that was navigating Momsters with unset Jello for a bake sale brought by MJ and a pie rushed to Miranda by an assistant in heels.

Both of them were now divorced from cheaters who left them and Miranda's Greg and MJ's Ira were living out perpetual midlife crisis and now with kids on the cusp of adolescent, MJ and her were successful and wealthy and giving up on looking for partners in this city that were not anything like their ex's.

All were the same, trying to impress with their big…portfolios.

Miranda had hoped Andrea was something different and new for her.

Guessing she was just like all the others. Goofy smiling nipple syrup owning brown eyed ninny she almost wanted to let herself fall in love with.

Tonight she was staying in at the townhouse, she was making MJ tell her about this Trip who made her blush like that. MJ could deny it, but Miranda saw it.

Looking down to a blank screen, Andy Sachs was not texting her back. She pretended that she didn't care.

Emily couldn't believe what arrived for her Editor. Miranda was going to have her head on platter receiving this, no her head would be mounted on Runway's walls for allowing it inside Runway.

It couldn't possibly be for Miranda?

It was.

The delivery guy confirmed the recipient as Miranda Priestly.

The redhead just stared at it. Speechless. Gobsmacked. It was an abomination for her eyeballs.

Times like this she missed Andrea.

Emily had a feeling Miranda did also, she realised this, literally right after Miranda came back from Paris without Andrea beside her, that their surly icy Editor was pining for Ms Chubby.

It wasn't very obvious but there were a few signs Miranda was out of sorts for the last few months without Andrea near her, which Emily picked up on. Nigel even noticed.

Emily knew this holiday was full of cupids and over-priced roses, but this must be from Irv Ravitz to bring a stroke on Miranda.

It was a plot to destabilise Miranda's sanity with this gesture.

Glancing at a new message sent to her on her screen, smiling more to herself, reading it, Serena had been hinting at something special planned for her. Hopefully nothing like this sent.

They just were starting to date.

Taking a fortifying breath, Emily took it in to Miranda's office. It belonged in a rubbish bin no a skip. Who would send this to Miranda?

Emily knocked.

At least it wasn't a beaver singing 'Bieber's Baby song.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's set it down on Miranda's glass desk, holding her breath.

The redhead sputtered out it was for her and scurried quickly out. She wanted to survive for her date with Serena.

Miranda Priestly stared at it for a moment, her pink lips pressed together, who on earth would send something like this to her. No one would dare to, nobody except a brunette named Andrea.

Who else often broke all her rules?

No one at Runway had ever heard, rich laughter coming from Miranda's office before today.

Showing it to MJ, a small cupid pointing an arrow at a stuffed dragon, scrawled in marker on the winged cherub was the name _'Andy'_ and on the dragon. _'Miranda.'_ with a bouquet of long stemmed red roses.

Miranda found a smaller card on the roses. Melting at the words to her.

Mary Jess demanded. '' What's it say?''

Miranda shared. ' _Priestly, in my family, we send camellias for luck, and roses for love. I went for the roses. Happy Valentine's Day. Andy. XO.'_

MJ smiled at that. ''XO Andy. That tells me everything.''

Miranda's blue eyes were unsure. ''What?''

Mary Jess supplied. '' She signs to you, XO Andy, not Best or Yours or Thinking of you. Andy might as well sign. Get in my bed. Miranda.''

''Jess!''

Her phone buzzed. Blue eyes took in the words sent, reading.

 _There are many things I'd like to try with you this Valentine's, Miranda. Like a game of naughty word strip scrabble followed by some frenzied removal of clothes but first let's start this by having dinner together at eight?_

 _Say yes. Andy._

Miranda scrolled a reply back of yes and to tell her where were they meeting tonight for eight.

* * *

Everything was booked up.

Slumping at another maître d' lecturing her. ''No I need this for tonight, not February 14 2017. No. I'm not kidding.''

The event Romance Under the Stars at the Hayden Planetarium was sold out.

Hanging up, Andy's wanted to hit her head against her desk, her long fingers pressed to her lids in frustration, she needed to make their date different and unexpectedly unique and one of a kind for Miranda, wracking her brain, Andy wasn't going to be anything like Stephen and she could read Miranda like no one else could, Miranda should be romanced, calling someone who might be able to help her out, who owed her a big favour.

Doug's ex-boyfriend Timothy.

It took pleading and dipping into Andy's savings.

It was all arranged for her and Miranda tonight.

Calling Roy.

''Hi Roy.'' Andy greeted Miranda's driver.

''Andy!'' Roy honked as he made a light. ''How are you doing? Don't worry Ms Priestly's not in the car right now.'' Roy informed. He'd knew all about Andy's sudden departure from Runway. Everybody at Runway had.

It was rumoured the mail room and janitorial department and the fast food place around the corner had been sent Andy's photo for her next job application by Emily under strict orders from Miranda.

Roy last saw her, picking up the clothes for Emily from Andy, Roy was worried and had to ask and was really relieved that Andy was suddenly newly employed. Not blackballed or about to start looking for a job with the NY Sanitation Department as the only job prospect.

Roy knew from years of driving Miranda Priestly, she could be vindictive but for some reason not to Andy.

Told by Andy she just got a job working for _the Mirror_. Writing. Roy meant it, good for her. It was what she came to NY to do.

Roy wished her luck as he took her dry cleaning bags of clothes from Paris she was giving to Emily.

That was what four no five months ago. Miranda's schedule made him keep odd hours. He should have kept more in touch.

''Roy. Can you do something for me tonight at eight?''

Roy navigated the Mercedes in midtown traffic. ''Anything Andy.'' He honestly liked Andy, she was a good kid. Whatever she needed he would do.

Miranda would never know.

Roy watched Andy often interact with Miranda when driving them, he could tell she honestly cared about the dragon lady.

That was a first.

Andy always somehow fixed and arranged her schedule, so she had twenty minutes every day to just exhale or call the twins. Roy shook his head at those two monsters.

Roy's mother always warned him about redheads.

The pranks he'd heard plotted on Stephen in his car. Stephen's first night staying over was at their worst, his next morning welcome by the twins, was with a guinea pig named Stan, French kissing him as he slept was inspired.

Stan survived the Tomlinson lip lock since they were babysitting him as the class pet both twins had been assigned with for the weekend.

Miranda was relieved it wasn't a reptile.

Roy heard MJ cracked up on her way to court at what the twins did to welcome Stephen.

The twins had never pranked him.

He'd driven those two since both were in Pampers. He knew Miranda was human despite what Page Six implied. Roy saw it in many moments, like on the twins first day at school.

Cassidy and Caroline went into The Garden School happily. Not a glance back.

Miranda made him stay parked with her watching for them, till it was time to pick them up. Working in the car, taking calls and doing meetings with her design team on speaker in the back seat till three.

Cassidy and Caroline were like her. They knew. Nothing got by those two savvy sassy redheads.

Andy was the only assistant who could handle them.

Andy cared about his icy employer. Not even her husbands were like that to her. He had a hunch, Andy had a crush on Miranda, like that time on the ice on a sidewalk when Andy caught her from slipping, Miranda didn't just brush against Andy to steady herself, Andy being just Andy without warning wrapped her arms around her. Roy saw it instantly.

They didn't.

It was the way Andy held her. Asking her if she was okay. Miranda only mutely nodded, stunned by her assistant holding her and Roy saw it. Roy came around, just staring shocked that Miranda allowed it.

Andy's fingers had brushed her white hair without thinking just for reassurance. Roy knew Miranda's rules.

Nobody touched her. Nobody asked Ms Priestly questions, nobody except Andy who did all of that and rode in the elevator with her.

Andy was a special exception.

Then Paris happened and Andy wasn't beside Miranda anymore. A slew of new stick thin assistants. Squirrels and toast had more personality. Roy figured it out. Andy was gone.

Deciding as he should invite Andy out for a beer and catch up. He was still waiting for her bestseller.

'' Can you drive Miranda to this address tonight for me.'' Andy asked him. Roy was discreet.

Roy spoke on his blue tooth surprised. ''Why?''

'' We're meeting for dinner.'' Andy filled him in. Roy almost collided with a delivery truck and bike messenger with that news.

''You and Ms Priestly are dating!'' Roy said loudly, stunned. That explained everything to him, the looks in the car between them. He knew he saw it.

Andy held the phone to her ear. ''Just starting to Roy. Tonight's our first date. Do you have any advice?'' Andy really wanted tonight to be perfect.

Boy, Andy Sachs was brave.

Roy shook his head, he never thought he'd be giving Andy dating advice on Miranda. He was a witness to both Stephen's selfishness and her first husband's constant neglect.

''Don't go somewhere crowded or because it got a review in the Times she won't like it. Take the curb for her if you walk. Don't get her jewellery when you mess up. She'll like anything you have planned Andy. So where am I driving her to?''

Andy read it off as Roy got a pen, stalled in traffic.

Andy's phone pinged. Her dark eyes flickered down to amessage from her.

Relieved it wasn't by telephone. Andy didn't know what to say on the phone. Tongue tied still around Miranda but not on IM to her. Andy could flirt with her.

And flirt she did.

Miranda really wanted to know where she was taking her to on their date.

Andy was firm. Only typing back. _Not sharing Priestly._

Miranda text made her give an exasperated smile. Shaking her head at Miranda. _Not even a hint to what to wear?_

Andy smirked. Must you think of fashion always? My woman.

 _All I'll share is clothes are required._

Andy gave Miranda a few more words as little clues, to join her for a night of flowers and champagne. Informing Miranda that she'd arranged with Roy to drive her to the address and she would see her at 8.

Tonight was going to be perfect for them, touching the heart she wore as she started proofing her actual work at her desk.

Andy couldn't wait for tonight with her.

She kept touching Miranda's gift.

* * *

Cassidy and Caroline knew Mom wasn't acting like herself, Mom was not anything like when she went out with Stephen before, he always escorted her to boring events, both putting down their game controllers.

Mom was never like this, going out anywhere. Cassidy glanced at her twin, wondering who Mom was meeting tonight.

It must be meeting the Board. Mom was nervous, she had changed again.

Caroline blew out her bangs, tell her Mom wasn't getting engaged.

Odele glanced at both twins who were her best friends asking curiously. ''Who does your Mom have a date with?''

Cassidy just shrugged her answer, beating the other player easily. She didn't know. Caroline's mouth thinned just like Mom, hoping it wasn't another Stephen for Mom who they'd be forced to bond with.

What would this new person make them do? Coin or stamp collecting.

Caroline thought Stephen was the king of dweebs. Lure making and talking about golf.

If he spoke down to them or called them cute, she was taking up drums in rebellion.

Patricia bloodshot eyes watched her discard this choice. Panting as MJ told her to get down.

''You're Mommy is crazy. Patricia.'' The St. Bernard licked MJ and got down.

''Jess I heard that.''

Mary Jess watched her friend getting ready. Hoping, this was the last choice. Miranda had tried on five other great choices.

She wanted to look sexy but like a lady for Andrea on their first date.

''Miranda just wear it. It looks amazing on you. I'm sure, Andy will like it.''

Miranda didn't know about the cut, she didn't want it to be too booby. Andrea wasn't a guy but still. Would her eyes be here, on her cleavage all night in this dress?

''Jess the red is too much, don't you think?'' Miranda asked. MJ didn't say.

''It is.'' Miranda turned around in the mirror. ''I don't know what she'll like.'' She hadn't been on a real date in five years and with Stephen's dates which were always so predictable and planned.

Stephen read the Federalist.

''Trip we need an opinion.'' MJ demanded.

Trip came upstairs, he knocked lightly with a rap of his knuckles, he'd made himself at home in Miranda's townhouse tonight, watching the twins and Odele was fun tonight, relaxed with his striped tie loosened and he was more than use to MJ bossing him around all the time, working for her in her law firm, the top law firm in the city every day was always something new for him, entering Miranda's bedroom unsure, as he squeezed his mossy green eyes shut as Mary Jess told him to.

''Go on, open them.'' Trip did so.

Mary Jess asked him. ''Trip, if you were Andy do you think this is too.'' Pointing at Miranda who was in a sexy red dress.

Trip repeated with wide eyes on hers. ''Too?''

Trip studied MJ's friend in front of him, typing up depositions and briefs for clients who were guilty was less stressful. ''Too uh what?''

''It's just all wrong isn't it.'' Miranda said.

Having no clue to what was wrong with it on her white haired friend. He knew next to nothing about fashion.

When he shopped it was just for plaid boxers and button down shirts. He only wore pressed khakis not dresses.

''It looks fine.'' Trip thought it did.

''Trip don't just say that.'' MJ shook her head. Mouthing at him in disbelief. ''Miranda looks fine.'' Trip looked at her with a look of ' _What did he say wrong. Miranda did look fine in it.'_

''I'm changing.'' Miranda declared. If Trip thought it was just fine.

Mary Jess shook her head at Trip, he was a young guy, use to admiring boobs. ''Trip be honest, would Andy like boobs au naturel or pushed up?''

Trip looked wordlessly shocked at MJ and now back to Miranda, swallowing, was this a trick question, because he didn't want to seem or come across like a lusting _pervie red blooded_ guy to her best friend.

''Think like Andy.'' MJ encouraged. ''Be subjective.''

Maybe he'd need to turn on Taylor Swift and listen to it. Or Adele. Adele was this generations Phil Collins.

Give him manly rap and Gladiator along with Saving Private Ryan.

Right think like Andy, a female twenty something who he'd seen eat more than his dorm mates on Super Bowl.

Trip had one thing in common with Andy Sachs, they were both in love with impossible females.

They both needed a night out over a cold one at his local McManus's and talk about her Miranda and his MJ. Surviving being their assistants.

''Miranda's waiting Trip. Use your words you did attend Stanford.'' Giving a meaningful look by MJ to say something other than fine.

Trip groaned, this wasn't saying how he liked Miranda's business mind or lamps.

Inspecting Miranda Priestly's great figure, MJ's best friend was older like her, she was an Editor in publishing of a major magazine and achieved that at thirty and she was known and feared in Manhattan, she also was a mother to eleven year old twin's that were earlier effortlessly beating him at video games like Guitar Hero, he was just out of practice since college, in all honesty, she was, he had to really admit a Mom who also was hot.

Really hot, in this red dress.

Trip was a man. A human man being demanded by MJ to compliment Miranda's uh…breasts…uh figure.

No he wasn't doing it, just to make MJ happy, Miranda had a great body but she just wasn't his type though.

Trip knew his type, she was a lawyer who was pushy and ran her mouth off, ate ramen at midnight, slipped off her stilettos under her desk, made fun of his ties which MJ often teased were popular on his grandfather.

That same crazy person made him follow Andy around to check her out and all to protect a friend.

''Trip say it.''

Fine counting to ten backwards. This was for MJ. ''Don't change. You don't just look fine Ms Priestly. You look _hot_.''

Giving MJ a dirty look.

Trying to sound completely business-like about her in that. ''I think Andy would love them in any way you want to or wish to display them to her.''

Trip definitely was on his way to being a glib counsellor at Mary Jess's firm. Flushing red at Miranda though, who saw it shading his ears. Sputtering out. ''I mean, she'll really like you in that. Ms Priestly.'' correcting himself. '' Miranda.''

Trip just needed to work on his blushing.

''So where's Andy taking you to?''

Trip had followed Andy for a week. She was decent and pretty, she had nice eyes and a good figure but again she was not his type.

''Trip stop ogling Miranda.'' He wasn't as he put his hand up over his eyes.

''Can I go now MJ? I'm ordering that pizza you like. I'm not paying extra for delivery.''

Miranda bit her lip at Trip who knew MJ's crust preference and toppings. Black olives and thin crust. ''Theodore. Use my card.''

MJ mouthed his name.

Trip was never called Theodore. ''Actually call me Theo. No it's on me. Miranda. Odele wants what I want. Cassi and Car want Hawaiian.'' Trip liked the twins genuinely but pineapple and pepperoni on pizza. Yuck.

He needed fuel to beat them at Guitar Hero.

MJ gave him the eye to go and forage.

Stopping in the doorway. ''Unless you want my opinion on yours also.'' Trip's teased.

MJ's blushed scarlet as her mouth fell open at what he just said.

Trip grinned at Mary Jess, heading out the door. ''Just in case you want to know, I like yours in silk blouses like what you're wearing right now, with those top two buttons undone. That's not just hot but sexy.''

MJ blushed to her roots. ''Trip! Out.''

* * *

Roy rang the doorbell to the townhouse at 7:30, Miranda descended the stairs.

''Wow Mom!'' Caroline said along with Cassidy whose eyes just like their Mom's widened. Mom looked terrific.

''Mom just tell us who he is?'' Caroline grumbled, she really hoped it wasn't anybody like Stephen.

Stephen was no fun. He always had a forced smile at them like he needed Fybogel or bran flakes.

Miranda smiled at her twins. ''Bobbsey's. It's not a he. It's Andrea.''

Both redheads stared at their Mom hard.

Mom was going to meet Andy tonight.

''Andrea as in Andy?'' Cassidy questioned. Sharing a look with Caroline, that Miranda couldn't quite read.

''You remember her, don't you? She worked for me.'' Miranda hoped her girls did remember Andrea. Because if tonight went well, Andrea was going to be in her life and she wanted promises of no pranks committed on her date and possible future lover.

She didn't want Andrea scared away or become resentful of her with her daughters.

''You have a date with Andy!'' Cassidy and Caroline exclaimed loudly.

Miranda carefully nodded.

She did.

Both began talking at once. ''She asked you out. Finally. She's great! We talk to her all the time. So does Odele.'' Odele shared shyly. ''Mrs P she's really fun.''

The three of them thought Andy was cool. Cassidy loved that Andy was nice and down to earth and rode the subway they were forbidden to go on and she didn't wear cologne or make them go to Optimist sailing lessons which she and Caro hated and Andy wasn't grumpy when Patricia slobbered her, all in all Andy was not anything like Stephen the jerk, and they knew Andy would never get mad at Mom.

Andy wouldn't slam doors or pretend to tolerate them.

''You talk with her?'' Miranda looked startled at this news. Why didn't she know this?

''Cassidy, Caroline for how long?''

Cassidy showed her phone to her Mom. ''For months Mom. We even sent Andy this. She liked it.''

Miranda saw it. Her dancing in her kitchen. Andrea had been sent that and she'd seen her like that, without her makeup on, blotches of pink suffusing her smooth ivory cheeks.

Mary Jess held back a laugh at the video.

Miranda winced, Andrea had seen her like that and experienced all of her worst parts of her at Runway, it was almost worse than when she was in a grey robe in Paris and she was sure Andrea pretended not to be disgusted by the sight of her looking so frumpy that night, reapplying her lipstick after the girls kissed and hugged her in support.

''Mom so what, if Andy's seen you in pj's and that time when we took your picture, asleep with Patricia. She still wants to go out with you.'' Caroline reminded evenly.

''Just don't dance too energetically with her.'' Cassidy sagely warned.

''Let her lead, if you go dancing, dates like that.'' Odele advised.

Miranda took each of their advice soberly.

MJ winked at her, lowly scolding. ''Really Mir, showing Andy you in your pj's and dancing.'' Mouthing to her silently. '' You little slut.''

Miranda pinched her nose bridge, she wondered if sharing all her photos in high school with Andrea her date tonight would be less embarrassing.

She had no idea where she was meeting Andrea tonight.

MJ handed it to her. ''This is something you need to have on you.''

''Jess.'' Miranda warned, she really didn't think an app on the joys of lesbian sex was needed just yet.

'' Here. Wear this.'' MJ got it out of a box, and put it around Miranda's neck.

Miranda saw it.

''Just a little something on Valentine's for you.'' Mary Jess bought it for her.

''Jess thank you.'' Miranda's fingers clasped it around her ivory neck, it was the halved heart she'd loved in Runway's issue last month. It was a one of kind.

Glass blown and delicate meant to be worn as a couple jewellery. Miranda had went to buy it, told it was sold. The artist only made one.

''Somebody else bought the other half. '' MJ shared. Lying to Mir. She had. Sent the other half to Andy for Miranda.

Mary Jess saw her out to Roy and the car. Smiling to herself as she watched them drive away, Miranda would have to wait and see who was wearing the other half of her heart.

Trip came up with pizzas from around the corner.

''Hey there.'' His eyes crinkling on hers.

''I got you that dipping sauce you like.'' Trip informed.

Holding the door open for her gallantly with his arms full of two pizza boxes and a bag by his foot. Trip was really cute. Off limits cute. They worked together. She was his boss. He was half her age. She was starting to become a goner for him.

MJ smiled at him fully. ''Grazie.''

Following him inside Miranda's townhouse, taking the bags from him.

''Come on get it well it's hot, Mahoney. I still have to give you my Valentine.''

''What is it, heart shaped pepperonis?'' MJ asked him, stilling at how near his face was to hers. Swallowing at that.

''Wait and see.'' Trip promised her. Pecking her cheek because he wanted to.

Now if he could just get up the nerve to kiss her.

* * *

Andy had changed four times getting ready tonight for her date with Miranda, nervously she'd styled her hair up then decided she liked it better down.

Would Miranda like it down, Andy hoped she did. Smoothing her dark burnished brown, she should have just tried harder on how Serena once showed her a French chignon.

Tossing another choice on her bed, holding it up and deciding on wearing this finally.

It was black and cut to show off her toned shoulders and arms, and with a zipper up on her left side it fit well, cutting off the tags. Slipping it on. Miranda was going to hate it on her.

It was probably last season and completely out of fashion.

Andy didn't take the subway tonight, she splurged on a cab driving her uptown.

Holding a Phalaenopsis orchid for Miranda.

Navigating on her heels. Andy rarely wore them now for her job. Once she use to run errands day and night in these painful Choo's.

This was her first date with Miranda and she was afraid she'd say or do something wrong to never have another one with her.

Waiting for her, here. She was early. Strolling in front of the place she chosen for them, both nervous and excited warring in her. Would Miranda like this choice? Practising on what to say, in greeting her.

 _Hello again Miranda. No. That wasn't right. It's a great night isn't it?_

She should have picked her up? Andy frowned. Ugh, she ruined it. She was starting this off as a bad date.

Reminding herself to just breathe, Miranda was going to think this was so corny.

Andy stomach was in a knot.

It was corny and sweet. Tim thought it was also swoony, wishing and voicing to Andy if only his ex-Douglas had been half as romantic.

''It's all ready. Here are the keys. It's all yours till tomorrow morning.'' Tim gave Andy the keys which she caught. ''Have a great Valentine's Andy.'' Tim left her on the sidewalk.

Andy saw Miranda's car pulling up.

Swallowing down her fears, behind those Mercedes tinted windows, Miranda was waiting and she came, she wanted to be here as her finger brushed the heart she wore, which Miranda gave her.

Her words that her heart was hers made Andy feel braver as she went up to the car door, opening it.

Seeing Miranda stepping out, taking her hand in hers to help her out, Andy's dark eyes met her bright blue. With only one word forming in Andy's head.

Wow.

This was all for her? Miranda was in red and looked incredible as Andy's eyes raked admiring her, she thought not just incredible, she was beautiful tonight.

Roy pulled away watching both out of his side mirror. They really made a great looking couple.

Miranda noticed Andrea didn't say anything in greeting just looking at her. Her brown eyes wide on her. Confused at where they were, this wasn't a restaurant in front of her, reading the sign.

Andy was sure she was just standing here and just staring at her like a complete idiot. Finding her voice, wobbling out. ''Hi.''

Wincing at that sound of her chirpy voice. Smooth Sachs Andy chastised herself.

''Hello. Andrea.'' Blue eyes sparkling on her.

''Here for you.''

Holding out the orchid to Miranda who took it from her outstretched hand.

''Thank you.'' Miranda saw that Andrea was nervous, pressing her lips to Andy's cheekbone, taking Andrea's arm, pressing closer as Andy stared at her and really liked this, this new shivery feeling of her near her like this.

Led inside the exclusive florist, Miranda breathed in all of the scents through her nostrils as she saw a table for two set with candles all around, surrounded by exquisite flowers. It was only them here with soft jazz playing on an Ipod.

This was all done for her? It was lovely.

Andy pulled out her chair for her.

Grazing with her fingers the dip of Miranda's back, assuring her lightly. ''No freesia. I swear.'' Miranda eyes lowered mollified, recalling how awful she was about freesia to Andréa especially in Paris.

Pouring champagne for her, which she took from Andy's offered hand, taking a small sip to calm down, this was an evening with just Andrea who she once saw every day in her office. They weren't strangers.

Yet they were.

Taking in her dress which Andrea looked amazing in. Her hair was down in shiny waves to her shoulders.

Sitting down across from her, Andy knew Miranda couldn't see how she saw her in this moment as she leaned closer to her. ''I remember you like flowers. So I thought dinner surrounded by them would be nice, tonight with me.''

Tim had everything arranged as both looked at one another shyly. Andy had a million things she wanted to say to Miranda but couldn't think of one right now. Looking down at her salad hopelessly. She could start with a random question to break the ice like 'If you could jump into a pool of anything, what would it be?'

Andy was no good at this. Telling herself to think of something witty Sachs as her fork tines speared a radish.

Finding the perfect words to start with was hard.

''I read your writing every morning Andrea.'' Miranda said waspishly, her hand holding her fluted glass.

Andy looked up at Miranda and almost dropped her salad fork. ''You do?''

''Yes. I do. You're a very good writer. I mean that.''

Andy blushed at her compliment. Miranda really read her work. Really surprised by her admission.

''Thank you Miranda. I liked last month's issue with your letter. I enjoy what you share every month with your readers me included.''

Miranda stared at Andy surprised. ''Do you?''

''Yes Miranda I do.'' Andy's smile was fuller as Miranda returned it.

Miranda smiled a smile Andy had never witnessed before. It made her eyes softer. ''Cassidy and Caroline told me you keep in contact with them.''

Andy blinked at that. Miranda wasn't supposed to know, she probably thought it was overstepping or weird. Andy really liked having a link to her three Priestly's.

''No. Andrea I'm not mad that you communicate with my daughters. I'm just a little bit embarrassed.''

Andy looked confused. ''Embarrassed. Why?''

''Only family usually see me in my pj's dancing to Bon Jovi.''

''Sorry but I thought you looked great.'' Andy meant it. '' I meant the nightwear was interesting. I really liked the slippers that you were in.'' Andy teased her.

''Did you?''

''Here I sent this to the twins last Tuesday. '' Sharing a clip with Miranda of herself at work. With a Post It note stuck on the back of her baseball cap. Andy only realized in the afternoon.

''I want that sent to me.'' Miranda vowed. ''Do you like your new job?'' Carefully Miranda asked her.

''Yes but I do miss Runway at times.''

Miranda stared at Andrea, her mouth opened at that. Inside Miranda reasoned out, Andrea said she missed Runway, not her. ''You do? I was such a terrible boss, person to you.''

''Yeah you were but I still despite that miss you mainly.'' Andy said this out loud, confessing it to Miranda.

Miranda stared at her. ''Even my coffee runs.''

Andy's eyes crinkled. ''Maybe not that. Or getting it, especially in the snow. I do miss being around you. Everyday.''

Miranda just stared at Andy. She did. Refilling her glass for her.

''MJ thinks my blood is java type.'' Miranda confessed. At least MJ didn't agree with Page Six that she was coldblooded.

Andy blinked. MJ as in MJ Mahoney. Was Miranda seeing him too?

''MJ?'' Andy tried to sound casual about him.

Miranda smiled. ''Yes MJ and I, we lived together in Paris. Many years ago. We had fun sharing a place when I first worked at Runway Paris.''

Andy swallowed. MJ and Miranda lived together which meant they were involved once. Picturing this MJ who Andy had never seen with Miranda, six foot two, stubble and feeding Miranda croissants and having sex twice a day in their place in Paris.

''So MJ and you in Paris, didn't you use to call each other every day?'' Andy almost growled that. Miranda missed it.

Andy didn't like that MJ made her eyes sparkle like that. ''Yes. I always talk to MJ. It's our thing.''

Andy cut her lamb as if, it was perfect MJ on a plate. Miranda and he had a thing.

He was what going to be the next Mr Priestly. Andy hoped he got dick cancer.

Why did Miranda start this? Why today of all days? Why accept a date, and string Andy along. Sending her the heart. When she had perfect MJ Mahoney who called her every day to be with.

Was this some nasty payback for walking away in Paris? Andy mood darkened.

''Miranda, so I guess you like my Valentine's this time?''

Andy face reddened as she blurted that out suddenly and bluntly, half of her really wanted to know why Miranda threw it out on her. Last Valentine's. Sure, Nate switched it, but Miranda trashing it just like that actually hurt.

A lot.

Miranda searched her face across from her. ''Andrea what you gave me last Valentine's I liked. I did, even if it sang that song.''

Blue eyes that missed nothing, saw it happen on her brunette's face for a quick moment, something was wrong, something she'd done, what was it, why was Andrea looking at her like that.

Muttering out low. ' _'Right._ You liked it. Sure had quite a way of showing it.'' Andy was heard by her.

Miranda slid closer to her. ''Andrea please have I done something to upset you, please tell me? ''

Andy felt Miranda's fingers brush her cheekbone.

Lowly Andy answered her. ''You threw out my gift, I saw it.''

Miranda hadn't. She wouldn't. ''Andrea listen, I didn't throw it out. I even had the buildings cleaners search for it.''

Andy blinked, looking up into Miranda's sincere eyes. ''You did?''

Miranda's eyes softened tenderly on Andrea, confessing. ''They never found it. I almost called the city Sanitation Department.''

''Oh.'' Andy could only say to her as she pulled her chair out, getting up as soft jazz played as Miranda continued talking, and hoping Andrea didn't walk away again.

This was fragilely just starting and Miranda really wanted a chance.

'' Andrea please, tonight. Everything you planned and being here with you. This. This is lovely. I have never had anyone in my life do anything like this for me. Ever.''

Miranda hadn't. She never meant that much to her two ex-husbands.

''What I'm trying to say is, I have feelings for you. Andrea, feelings that I tried to deny but still happened with you around me and I know I was once mean and very cruel to you when you worked for me and this probably is coming out all wrong and much too soon. I'm saying that, I love you Andrea.''

Andrea stilled with her back still to her, Miranda waited for something, anything, Andrea didn't turn around and she didn't say anything back to her.

Blue eyes moistened. Didn't Andrea care how she felt about her?

''Did you hear what I said to you, Andrea? I'm saying I love you.'' Her voice broke. Was Andrea rejecting her feelings?

Miranda was given silence. So that was Andrea's answer. Ignoring her. As mature as Paris and the fountain.

Miranda knew it, she shouldn't have listened to MJ in the first place. Take a chance with Andrea. She had the same taste in men who hurt her and now in one woman, her.

Putting her heart out in her words to Andrea. She did love her.

''I've felt this way for you for a long time, just tell me Andrea is it just sex you want with me? Is that it.''

''No. I don't want to have sex with you. Miranda.''

That hurt.

Placing her napkin down, she was going to call Roy, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. Miranda yes wanted more than just sex between them but to be rejected completely with Andy's words of not wanting her at all and told this to her face hurt her, it was worse than the time when Stephen called her old and that she should wear makeup.

She was going to go back to being safe in her pathetic private safe bubble.

Mary Jess's had devised a coded system to raise the alarm if required. Scrolling it with watery eyes, it was here on speed dial. Somewhere. She needed her glasses.

Miranda was to phone her. Told seriously her following options (in case Andrea was not a good match)

 _The wine here is very nice – meant 'don't worry everything is fine'._

 _The wine here is not as good as that Bordeaux, I have in my wine chiller – translated into 'She's mental, call 911'._

 _The coffee is great, I've dunked my hob-nobs – Miranda would leave MJ and Trip to draw their own conclusions to what that meant._

Putting her hand over Miranda's phone, stopping her. ''Miranda, wait. I heard you. I did. Don't you want to know what I want?''

Miranda wiped at her eyes. Her blue eyes glinting wet on Andy's, hissing out. ''What is it that you want Andrea? Tell me. Why did you even ask me out? If it's to hurt me. You have. Was this just to see if the dragon feels? I do feel.''

She wasn't going to cry. Beginning to. She and Valentine's went always catastrophically.

Last year Stephen ruined it. Now Andrea hurt her even more. She was going to go home. She'd even walk. Screw calling Roy. Saw it was snowing outside. Her growing anger at Andrea would warm her up.

''Miranda tell me this. Do you want me or MJ in your life?'' Andy simply asked.

Miranda blinked with surprise. What? What did MJ have to do with this?

''Do you want me or MJ with you?'' Andy repeated this.

''I know one thing for certain that I don't want you, not now.'' Miranda said this icily. She was leaving. Andrea was completely wrong for her. Andy looked stricken at that.

''Fine I hope you and MJ have just mind-blowing great sex together.''

Miranda stopped walking away. Turning slowly around. _What?_ Her and sex with MJ.

Andy slumped. ''You both are practically flirty foreplay on the phone.''

Andrea thought MJ was her lover. ''Andrea what does MJ stand for?''

''I don't know Michael Joseph or Mark Joshua.'' Andy didn't care. Maximum Lucky Jackass. He got Miranda. She really hated lousy Valentine's Day.

''MJ is for Mary Jess. My best friend. Who I can assure you, I do not want to have sex with her.''

Andy looked stunned at this news.

''Just let me say this. Miranda. No I don't want to just have sex with you. Miranda.'' Catching her arm and stroking it. ''Yes I want to make love to you, that's why I said I didn't just want sex with you, I want to have a lifetime of you getting into my bed. I also love you, Miranda my heart is yours too.''

Holding it out to her. Miranda's saw it around her neck, Andrea was wearing the other half of her heart.

''I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I'm sorry… I thought MJ and you were together. I'm such a jealous idiot. Miranda. Stay. Let me fix this…I… please just don't go.''

Andy showed she had chocolates and dessert rose petals for her. Tonight wasn't planned to go like this. Seeing her tears. '' Don't cry.''

Andy moved closer to her, she was going to make this up to her. Somehow. Starting by wiping at her tears gently with her fingertips.

Cupping her face gently, Andy's mouth slowly brushed to hers as she kissed her.

Meeting her lips to hers, Miranda's mouth received the warm mouth, weaving her hand through her glossy hair. Pouring months' worth of pent up want into it.

Breaking their kiss. ''Just remember Priestly you said it first.'' Andy's eyes shined down on hers.

''I will.''

* * *

Andy read them, trying not to laugh.

MJ was to receive one of these. ''I'm glad I turned out not to be a bad date.''

Forks connected to the ' _Framboise for Two.'_ Sharing it with each other, taking one more bite held out by Miranda feeding her, Andy set her fork down. It was late, her watch read quarter past one.

The candles were burning out.

''Happy Valentine's Day. Miranda.'' Andy whispered to her. She should be expecting Roy, she'd see Miranda home. ''Happy Valentine's Andy.''

''It's late. I guess poor Roy should be waiting.'' Andy whispered to her. She should be expecting Roy, she'd see Miranda home.

''No he isn't.'' Miranda supplied shyly.

''Did you plan to spend the night with me?'' Andy grinned wider.

''Andrea. I live on hope.'' Leaning her face to Andrea's, her nails pressed into Andy's dimple, her usually icy irises warm alive and sparkling on her.

''I've never spent a night in a florists before.'' Miranda shared with her truthfully. Holding her eyes in hers.

''Oh, you haven't…Andy leaned conspiringly close. '' Well I think we can spend tonight fulfilling that Valentine's wish of yours. Miranda.''

Pulling her white haired dragon onto her lap as she ran her thumb across Miranda's lower lip.

''Now Andrea about this syrup you gave me once. How does it work with this scrabble game of yours?''

Miranda reached into her purse to produce a squeezy bottle of toffee. Andy saw it and just grinned at her.

''I'll warn you I'm an Editor and I have the Roget Thesaurus memorised and I'm also a gracious in victory at all times winner.''

''That's good to know. I think we'll still be needing this…Andy took the bottle from her. '' I'm so sorry I forgot my scrabble board though.''

Scolded with a tone, Andy heard at Runway often but it lilted playful at her. ''Andrea I'm disappointed.''

Miranda's figure melted into hers. ''Andrea I demand you teach me, this naughty word strip scrabble next Valentine's but what can we do now all night together?''

Faking a stern look Andy knew from Runway. Her fingers under her chin.

''I could start by this.''

Her brows waggled, making Miranda snort as Andy's lips met her skin, kissing her shoulder blade as Andy clasped her into an enfolding hug pressing into her. ''I have a few ideas. We could try out.''

Miranda quirked a small smile to her, feeling Andrea's body pressed perfectly to hers.

''You do?''

''Strip scrabble it is, next Valentine's I sure will teach you, I think you'll get the feel of it. It'll come naturally. We'll have to get a feel for it.''

Blue eyes lit on Andy's. ''I am a quick learner when I like the feel of something I want and love.''

''That's good. Feel away.'' Andy suggested as Miranda turned around and straddled her in her lap. Wanting and needing her skin to meet Miranda's skin.

Starting with a word she spelled out with her fingertip on Andy's bare shoulders who was given a hint in her ear. ''Kiss Me.''as her ivory fingers danced and caressed her new lover's collarbone, bending her head and pressing her lips along Andy's warm skin as she began to unzip the side of her dress down, lowering the straps of her own red dress for Andy as both fell back with an _oof_ into a bunch of roses behind them.

Andy leaned over her, half out of her dress now, shimmying out of it. ''Now about dunking hob nobs. Ms Priestly.''

If anyone was passing Tim's flowers on East 69th, both Andy and Miranda were fogging up the florist's windows this Valentine's.


End file.
